Adela Llafynne
Adela Llafynne DM Username: Ashara It has been twelve days since we last left behind the showers in Caemlyn. What a pretty site it had been. Quite a disappointment to have left in between all of it, really. But this is nice as well. This is quite pleasant. Riding horses through summer winds and evening skies; Great rolling landscapes all around, elegant stone bridges- these are things one could get very used to. The girl hasn’t said a word in at least a week now. Unless she talks to herself of course, which I can’t count on her for not doing. Or maybe she talks to the horse. What name had she given him? Something very strange, I remember. Ah yes, it comes now: Argus. Very ugly name if you ask me. For a horse that too. I wonder if she had any friends. It wouldn’t be very easy for one like her would it? Keeping to herself all the time, only opening her mouth when necessary. The thing perhaps that disturbs me the most is that she is not infact, the least bit shy. This is indifference, this is. And it bloody well gets my blood boiling. She won’t listen, she won’t do anything on her own either- a good thing her parents are getting rid of her while they can. And yet….and yet one can’t help but pity the kid. Sometimes I feel that it is the reason she is the way she is. Stuffing toys of all the things….and to call it her passion that too… I don’t suppose she could come under the category of ‘pretty’ as yet but there’s something about her that makes you watch her anyway. Maybe it’s the glittering black eyes. Maybe it’s the high cheekbones beside which the short midnight waves fall so well, you feel a pang of envy. Or maybe it’s the blue streak that rests against her left cheek bang in the middle of it all, just adding to her being a rebellious adolescent. A stubborn adolescent at that, mind you. Stubborn to the point that you’d rather be in a small cramped room with about twenty other men who’ve just returned from a long hot day of work if it was that or sitting and watching her continue her work as if you had never spoken in the first place. I hear it’s called the silent treatment. At age thirteen, she is almost like any other teenager. Well, almost. She has the usual rants, the ‘it-comes-with-the-package’ drama. She has a growing obsession with the mirror and ruffling her hair in want to neaten it. Or make it increasingly messy. It could easily be either. She likes boys of course. A whole lot more than I did actually. They are probably the only ones she ever talks to. I think I even heard her giggle for a good minute once. Adela Llafynne. Now comes the more interesting bit. Perhaps this, to some extent, will make you find some reason for the silence that she seems to walk hand in hand with. Cathlyn Llafynne was a very good friend of mine and this was a firsthand summary I got, mind you. She hasn’t been abandoned exactly. Just left somewhere where they know she’ll be safe. Her parents are good ones and do their ‘jobs’ to the best they can- they’ve been travelling for the past fifteen years. That certainly says something doesn’t it? To have Adela in between must’ve been complicated at any rate- the fact that they kept her for so long is what surprised me the most. I wonder how long they’d have kept her, had it not been for Cathlyn’s mother falling ill all of a sudden. Rather suspicious really because if I remember that woman well, her being ill is like Adela talking to me- rather rare and very difficult to picture. Note: -This is all being written from, Kayla Rynth's POV, Cathlyn's 'good friend', who was sent as chaperone for Adela as she had work there anyway. -They're all DFs. All of 'em. Blissful, isn't it? -The place of safety is none other than the Rashad Ranch -And..that's about it. Very Happy Category:Darkfriend Biographies Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Biographies